Embarrassment Starts Somewhere
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Where did Eli get the idea to embarrass Clare? How about that embarrassing dance she did to save Alli before the football game? - oneshot.


Disclaimer: Degrassi isn't mine. If it was Eli and Clare would have been dating since, like, right after they met, and they'd still be together now.

I don't know why I decided to do this, but I thought, what if Eli saw Clare dancing in 99 Problems Part 2? Embarrassment needed to start somewhere, right? Why not here? :D Besides, I think we needed a lighter story, before everything became all angsty and heartbreaking. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

EMBARRASSMENT STARTS SOMEWHERE

This school was decidedly boring, with the exception of one thing- or rather, _person_- but sadly we've only had one encounter which I definitely mean to remedy. It was just a matter of time before-

"Hiii," a voice drawled from what I guessed was a megaphone, breaking me from my thoughts and I stopped, pulling my keys from the door before I unlocked it. I didn't recognize the voice, but I couldn't help my curiosity. "I'm Alli Bhandari and this is-" I briefly wondered why there was a pause before, "I am Degrassi's Big D Dance Crew!" she finished with a pathetic whoop and I made my way to where her voice was coming from, wondering idly if I would see embarrassment worth witnessing or if this would be a wasted moment when I could instead be home wasting even more time _by myself_, which I preferred.

As I got closer the voice became louder. "I'm a bad friend," she started up again and I knew right then that this was going to be good. "A kind of bad dancer and a mega-bad club organizer but," did she just say "mega-bad"? No wonder why I hate this school so far. Lack of vocabulary. "I love my school...and the Panthers." This was kinda making me sick. Why am I wasting my time here? "And if you do, too, feel free to join!"

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't as entertaining as I was hoping. Another wasted moment to add to my already full jar of wasted moments. I turned to leave, to save myself the elongated boredom.

Then music began playing and I thought, _Here's the embarrassment I wanted to witness_, and turned back around to make my way back over there. I recognized her immediately, the little Indian girl that had been with the girl with the pretty blue eyes who's glasses I ran over (evidently the girl that sits behind me in English, though we've still not spoken after my '_you have pretty eyes_' slipup). So I lay low and watched- wouldn't be caught dead at a football game, are you kidding me?- as she tried to coax other unfortunate souls into dancing to save her. I smirked at the thought. _Good luck_.

But then there she was...Clare Edwards, Blue Eyes. She stood up- none too shyly, might I add, which seemed bizarre for the girl who blushed when I commented on her eyes- and made her way to the Bhandari girl. I raised an eyebrow and stepped a little from the shadows to get a closer look. I could see the brilliance of her eyes from here and I caught myself staring before I was long gone. Who was I kidding, I might have _already_ been gone.

Her dance was a little better than her friend's, but still embarrassing and I found myself smirking at every move she made. Other people joined in but I didn't notice them, couldn't see past her stunning eyes and perfect curves. This girl was amazing and I wasn't sure anymore if I could keep my eyes off of her any longer. I need to know more about her, past her name and her eyes that showed clear into her soul. I needed to know things besides her laser eye surgery and perfect grades. I knew she was loyal to her friends- she proved it here- but I needed to know what made her happy, sad. Everything. What made her tick and what inspired the sparkle in her eye.

When their ridiculous dance ended I had trouble prying my hungry eyes from her. But I couldn't be seen here. Quickly ducking back into the shadows I made my way back to Morty, successfully unlocking his door this time. I started the engine and made my way home, blue eyes, bouncy curls and a beautiful smile stuck in my head and I couldn't help the stupid grin spreading across my features. There was no way I would let her live this down.

* * *

"So," I said with a smirk, turning to face her. The bell hadn't rung yet, so we still had another three minutes of free time before English started. She looked startled that I was talking to her and I momentarily got lost in her eyes. "Edwards, right?" My smirk grew when a blush colored her pale cheeks and she nodded. "You've gone some moves."

She blinked in confusion and I couldn't help but think how adorable she was right then. "M-Moves?" she stuttered. Even cuter.

"You know," I shrugged, smirk never faltering, "At the game the other night."

Her eyes widened and I heard her breath catch in her throat. "Y-You...saw that?" she asked softly, embarrassment clear in her voice and I decided right there that I needed other means of embarrassing her, just to see her face tinted with that beautiful red she wore so well. This girl could pull off any look, any emotion, I was sure. I found it hard believing that she was single.

"Of course, Edwards," I said, smug, and the bell rang. But before I turned back around I said, "But if you tell anyone I was there...I might have to kill you." I winked and reluctantly turned away from her to pay attention to Dawes drawl on about some kind of opinion assignment. I couldn't really care less. All I could think about was that beautiful flush marring her perfect features and that shy smile...as well as all the possible ways I could get her to embarrass herself again, just for me.

* * *

Fail, y/y? Review.


End file.
